The formation of dental plaque is the primary source of dental caries, gingival and periodontal disease, and tooth loss. Dental plaque is a mixed matrix of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages and other oral exudate. Bacteria comprise approximately three-quarters of the plaque matrix. Any given sample of dental plaque could contain as many a 400 different varieties of microorganisms. This mix includes both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria, fungi, and protozoa. Viruses have also been found in samples of dental plaque.
This matrix of organisms and oral exudate continues expanding and coalesces with other plaque growths situated nearby. The bacteria synthesize levans and glucans from sucrose found in the oral cavity providing energy for the microorganisms. These glucans, levans, and microorganisms form an adhesive skeleton for the continued proliferation of plaque.
Calculus is a yellow or white mineralized deposit of bacterial plaque. Inorganic in nature, calculus consists primarily of calcium and magnesium phosphate and calcium carbonate. Calculus forms in layers, as does plaque, and is simply the mineralization of plaque's layered bacteria. Calculus is formed when plaque's protein-carbohydrate matrix accumulates calcium followed by the precipitation and mineralization of crystalline calcium phosphate. Once mineralized calculus is formed, another layer of bacteria adheres to the surface forming yet another layer of plaque which is subsequently mineralized into calculus.
The failure to retard or stop the proliferation of plaque and calculus may be detrimental to oral health. Plaque and calculus formation may lead to dental caries, gingival inflammation, periodontal disease, and ultimately tooth loss.
The use of a variety of agents to clean the oral cavity and reduce plaque and calculus has been recognized for some time. Oral compositions containing solvents are known, for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,910, Sep. 7, 1993 to Damani; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,532, Mar. 9, 1993 to Guay et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,883, Jul. 4, 1989 to Patel. Although products containing solvents and other plaque and calculus reduction agents are known, there is a continuing need to develop improved products.
The present inventors have discovered that administration of the oral compositions of the present invention containing specific hydrophobic solvents and specific sirrfactants provides superior cleaning and abates the formation of plaque. Additionally, the solvents and surfactants are compatible in most oral compositions enabling much formula flexibility.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide oral compositions and a method of administering oral compositions comprising hydrophobic solvents and polymeric surfactants that are effective in arresting the accumulation of plaque. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such compositions and methods that will also abate subsequent calculus formation.
These objectives and additional objectives will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight, and all measurements are made at 25.degree. C., unless otherwise specified.